


The Dates and Another Mimosa Night

by LullabliesAndDreams



Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alrernative Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - College, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mimosa Night, Oneshot, Prada the Napoleon Cat, girl talk, girls night, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: “What’s wrong with her?” Tracy asked to no one in particular, squinting her eyes and wrinkling her nose in curiosity as she stares at Lydia, while she’s passing a glass of Mimosa to Kira and Malia.“I’m not sure...” Allison answered, turning her head to her bestfriend and frowning.This is a direct continuation of ‘Minosa Night and The Napoleon Cat’
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Cat Who Knows A Good Man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Dates and Another Mimosa Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little too long compare to the others I know, but I made it fluffy and cute. 
> 
> Please do bear with it? Pretty please?

“What’s wrong with her?” Tracy asked to no one in particular, squinting her eyes and wrinkling her nose in curiosity as she stares at Lydia, while she’s passing a glass of Mimosa to Kira and Malia. 

“I’m not sure...” Allison answered, turning her head to her bestfriend and frowning. Though... she’s not that much concern, she has a feeling this is something about that guy Stiles. She did mention to her that she asked the guy on a date few days after they convince her to ask him out, but Lydia haven’t gave her the details about the said date yet.

Lydia has been quiet the whole time, listening to her friends talk about how she’s making the night depressing by the way she’s acting and by the way she have her head, face-down leaning on the table the moment she arrived and sat down on one of the chairs.

Tonight is another mimosa night — a month after the last one. And they held it at Erica and Tracy’s shared apartment.

Lydia didn’t really want to go - _too depress and stress with what’s going on with her life_ \- but Allison threatens her to come, and her threats are never empty, so she came... that doesn’t mean she would stop sulking.

The night will surely turn to be a discussion about her life and dating-life again, and this is making her more depress. She grumbles in an ugly manner as she remembers why she’s sulking and murmurs “This is all of you guys fault.” While her head is still glue on the table.

“Is she drunk?” Cora asked to no one, carefully holding her glass of mimosa while studying Lydia, and slowly getting worried for her friend.

“She hasn’t even finish her first glass yet.” Erica replied, tempted to poke Lydia on her side to get some kind of reaction.

“I think she’s drunk.” Malia commented, moving close to Lydia to touch her hair and brush it with her fingers, _like what you do to your drunk friend._

“I’m not drunk!” She scream, effectively removing her head off the table startling everyone, especially Malia who’s sitting so close to her. It made Malia’s fingers get tangled on her strawberryblond locks and made her spilling her glass of mimosa. “Sorry.” She told Malia, grabbing paper towels to help her wipe the mimosa off her pants. But then she glared at everyone and reprimands them. “And can you guys please stop talking about me like I’m not here to hear any of you.”

“Yeah, she’s drunk.” Malia announce like it’s a solid fact as she finished wiping herself.

“I’m not!” Lydia insisted, throwing the used tissue paper somewhere. She sighs deeply, calming herself, she should just get this out of her system and be over with. “Look, I’ve taken the advises you guys gave...” She paused when Tracy confusely look at Kira and asked a little too loud ‘what the hell is she talking about’ –apparently, no one told her about what happened last Mimosa Night– Lydia ignored her and continue, “I asked Stiles on a date —“

“Ohhh Lydia’s finally dating again! She stopped whoring herself!” Kira interrupted, her excitement made herself jump from her seat, knocking a bowl of chips and gaining a few ‘ _careful_ ’ and a pit of giggles from the girls.

Lydia, not so much amused. “Shut up! And I’m not whoring myself okay.” She told her, but not too harshly to not make Kira felt bad. The asian girl settle down again and frown a bit.

“So what happened to this date?” Allison sat closely, her interest got picked with her revelation.

Just thinking about the dates she’s been with Stiles made her depress again. And again, her head and face went back the table. “It was horrible.” She whines and grumble like a little kid being told to sleep early.

“Horrible?” Someone said, Lydia not sure who and she doesn’t care.

She raise her head again, but stayed staring on the table like it’s the most interesting table in the world. “Yeah, horrible! It was the most embarrassing and baddest date I’ve ever had.” She confessed to everyone, gaining looks of confusion and concerns.

“Wait, wait. Can you care to give us some details of this horrible date? I mean, I don’t want to judge the guy without hearing the whole story.” Cora told her, putting down her empty glass of mimosa and grabbing a handful of grapes like this is some kind of discussion on her favorite subject.

Everyone waited for her to speak and tell her story which only made her frown more. But... it’s not like she has better things to do, beside, this will get her her friends sympathy and then they will buy her gallons of icecream and boxes of chocolates as an apology for their meddling with her feelings and sex-life, and they’ll probably help her find another guy to fuck, which is good. So she decided to tell them the whole story.

_It still a waste though... Stiles was suck an amazing fuck._ Lydia though, before she begins.

After a minute she finally started to tell the girls about their first date and the other unfortunate dates.

_Lydia_ _planned_ _it_ _all_.

From what they are going to wear (yes, she wants them matching and not clashing colors), to what they will be doing, and where they are having the date.

She didn’t go crazy if that’s what you’re thinking (She definitely went a little crazy, she just won’t admit it).

She gave him her color scheme for them to match and not really dictating what he should wear (she also told him, he should be a little formal because the place they will be going is a little on the posh side. Not dictating right?). She also made shre to implement a strict rules about time and punctuality, as repeatedly told him that the place she book for the date won’t accept them if they are even a minute late.

Lydia thinks that everything will be perfect, that this date will be perfect because her plans are perfect. She just really needs him to follow all she told him.

_It was supposed to be a smooth and a perfect date._

But the night haven’t even started yet and Lydia’s already fuming.

First, Stiles was almost late to pick her up, then his choice of clothing which didn’t really clash with her dress color but — plaid long-sleeve shirt! Really?! Then his car... Lydia don’t even want to call it a car, she was relieved they got to the restaurant in one piece.

Of course the circus didn’t stop there. When they entered inside the restaurant, you can feel the anxiety leaking out of Stiles, and he’s sweating.

Stiles stayed quiet till they sat down, the only time he made noise again was when he look at the menu, and asked her what the hells written on the menu and why he can’t pronounce any of it, ‘ _also, why does everything cause a forture?’_

She ignored him, rolling her eyes, and just ordered for the both of them.

To say it was an awkward night would be an understatement.

She couldn’t even explain how embarrass she is when Stiles accidentally trip and bump on a waiter when he’s on his way to the restroom, or when he pass her cash instead of card to pay off their dinner. 

The date went so horrible that after he drive her home, she get off the car and didn’t look back.

She missed sex that night.

‘ _I’m_ _not_ _that_ _cruel_ ’, she told herself as she plans to think about date number two. ‘ _Maybe it’s first date jitters’_ she reason with herself, he did say that he’s not a relationship kind of guy, so she’s given him another chance — but date number two were no different. Date number three was even worst when his jeep stops in the middle of the road and they have to wait for a tow for over an hour, missing their reservation.

Now she’s so depress and stress because, not only she’s been depriving herself with sex for the pass three weeks (she refuses to hook-up with others just to get off when she’s trying to date — even though these dates are horrible.) and, because she really did like Stiles.

“What? That’s it?” Malia was the one to speak first, breaking the tense quiet, and looking at Lydia in disbelief. “That’s the reason you’re so upset with the date?” She asked, her expression staying the same.

Lydia’s a bit confused on her reaction, on how Malia can’t see her point in this. “It not just one date, we had three dates that ended horribly!” She debated.

Malia was about to speak again but Cora beat her to it. She’s wearing the same disbelief look as Malia, and it’s getting on Lydia’s nerves. “So you went on a date. He tried to follow everything you want without any complaint, he never protested or even said a single bad word to you, or at you, even though it’s completely obvious he’s so uncomfortable with your choices. He also tried his best on the other two dates to appease you, but you’re mad because he happened to be — not perfect in your book?”

Now that she think of it, all those dates they have were plan by her. Not a single output was taken from Stiles, she never asked what would he want or what would he like, everything was for and only for her benefits. “If you put it like that —“ she’s starting to feel kind of guilty now.

“Wow... I never peg you to be that shallow or to be so snob, Lydia.” Kira said that in a sad manner, and it prick her heart because Kira’s never one to say words to hurt someone even if they deserved it, she’s the literal angel of the group.

“I wasn’t —“ Lydia cut herself off when Malia move and place distance between them.

“Does that mean you’ll also laugh at me if we ever went to a very posh restaurant, and couldn’t pronounce the menu? Or if I accidentally trip a waiter, would you be embarrass to be with me?” She sounded real sad.

Malia was the last one Lydia had gotten close with from the group because of her sharp tongue and ‘no-poise’ attitude. She’s more bold and more on the ‘no-filter’ side than her cousin Cora. Malia mostly doesn’t care about what other people says about her, but she cherish the opinion of the people she cares about, and she cares about Lydia, she have proven it a couple of times, and more than both of them will ever admit.

Something pricks on Lydia’s heart again. These is not how she thought the conversation will go, she never thought her friends will be hurt and affected on how she handled her dates with Stiles. “I wouldn’t —“ she tried again but was cut off by Erica.

“Are you ashamed to be friends with us?” She asked, looking directly on Lydia.

“What? No. No!” She quickly dismiss the thought. She would never be ashamed with her friends, she loved them a lot than she can admit — she knows that she’s not the same horrible person she was in highschool, that person who will only make friends with people who she thinks at par with her high status, or whom she can only benefit with. “Come on girls, I don’t think anyone of you as a shame to be with. I love you all! And all of you are more fun to be with than those snob and ‘acting-mighty’ people I went with the university, just... the thing with Stiles — it’s different.”

“How?” Tracy asked, finally speaking after listening to everyone.

“I... I—“ she tried to think of a reason... and she couldn’t think of any.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe she hasn’t grown off herself.

It was a quiet and awkward minute, something that they never were before since they started this Mimosa night tradition.

“Hey.” Allison, who stayed quiet the whole time move to the seat beside her and reach for her hand, holding it as tightly as she can. “Isn’t that how you dated when we were still in highschool?” She asked like she didn’t know the answer.

“Yeah.” Lydia answered, looking down. A little bit ashamed on herself.

“And that’s also the reason why you stop dating, right?” Allison coax her to look at her face and eyes. She’s smiling with humors behind it, and Lydia couldn’t help but return the smile. “Because all the guys you dated back in highschool, and in the university are such boring snobs or assholes. No one really listens or cares, they just want you to end up in their bed even though they’re actually bad at sex.” She continues, giggling then wrinkling her nose at the thought of her past boyfriends. “Why did you use the same tactic with Stiles? Isn’t he supposed to be different? Isn’t this supposed to be different? So why are you expecting the same outcome?” Allison finally point out what she didn’t realized this whole time.

‘ _God! I don’t know what kind of life I’ll be having if not for Allison_ ’ She thought, and it made her chuckle, but her eyes feels watery.

Lydia wipes her eyes with her free hand before a tear fell off, and smile wide to Allison. “You’re right.” She paused to take a look at everyone who’s slowly warming up on her. “I haven’t really dated in a long time, and the only way I know how to date is like that. I forgot —“ she paused again, laughing out loud now, but also crying. “I’m really sorry girls — if I made anyone of you feel like, like I’m ashamed to be friends with you. I would never — I’m really sorry.”

The tension on the room completely dissipated, and one by one the girls smiles and look fondly at Lydia. 

“Aaawww, I think these calls for a group hug!” Kira shouted startling everyone. They laugh heartily and started to move in for a big group hug.

“Ohh my god, is Malia and Cora crying?” Erica teases, while everyone is cramp in a big hug.

“We’re not. Shut up.” Cora told her, but there is evidence of tears in their eyes, Malia’s not even subtle in wiping it.

“They’re definitely crying.” Tracy rebuttal, chuckling as she begins to tear up too.

“Erica’s about to cry too.” Kira pointed.

“Ohh my god! Why is everyone crying now?” Allison teases, as everyone tightens their hold with each other.

“I love you girls.” Lydia told them basking in the warmest hug ever.

“We love you too.”

* * *

* * *

Lydia’s tired.

She just had a debate (it was actually just a thesis advicing discussion) with the most infuriating and stupidest person ever. She’s not sure why this person took her as a thesis consultant when he won’t even listen to her and if this was not her Master’s professor asking her favor, she would have never taken the work of any undergrad thesis consultant.

Anyway, she’s on her way to her apartment and she so ready to get her well deserve sleep and beauty rest.

As soon as she got on her floor, and on the hall to her apartment, she was greeted with a weird scene that made her stop on her track.

“Stiles?” She whispered to herself, as she watch the said guy sitting cross leg in front of her apartment door. He’s holding something on his hand, -a toy?- and he’s playfully moving it under the small crack of her apartment door.

Lydia walks closer, Stiles still doesn’t seem to feel her presence because he is somewhat so absorbed of what he is weirdly doing. As she got close, she sees Prada’s small feet and white paw trying to reach as far as she can under the crack of the door to get a hold of the toy Stiles is holding. “What are you doing —“

He turn so quickly at her on the sound of her voice, she’s worried he just got whiplashed. “Lydia —“ his face blush bright red, looking so surprise on her presence and that he just got caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

He stood up, dusting his pants as Lydia quirk an eyebrow on him and waits for him to explain. “I was — I was hoping that you’re home, but obviously you were not. So, I decided to wait, but then, I notice that Prada’s reaching her feet and paw under the door — like she’s reaching outside for something, so, I decided to play with her while I wait.” He finished, looking on the ground and rubbing the back of his neck on embarrassment.

Lydia finds his expression cute, and she had press her lips in thin line so that she won’t blurt out the words. “How long have you been waiting?” She asked eventually.

“Since six?” He answered sounding like it’s a question, a little unsure of the exact time he got there and a little anxious.

It’s already pass nine.

_He waited for more than three hours for her to get back home outside of her apartment door? He’s lucky she’s the only one leaving on this floor, or someone might have seen him as someone suspicious and calls the cops on him._

The shock on her face must have showed so obviously, because he shot a look at his wristwatch and as he saw the time, he suddenly look so horrified and tense, “You’re not answering any of my texts or calls, and I really want to talk so I waited...” _Ohh that_ — she’s not really purposely ignoring him or anything, she just needed time to actually think what she wanted them to be after that talk she had with the girls, which was only a night ago. “I got so distracted with playing with Prada that didn’t notice the time” he tried to explain. He’s avoiding her eyes now, that made Lydia a little sad. “I’m sorry for being a creep, I didn’t think this through I guess. I’ll go now... sorry again.” He finished, as he bend down to get his bag leaning on the wall and started to walk away without looking back at her.

He’s a few steps away from Lydia when she stops him, thinking how she wants to talk to him too. “Wait —“ Stiles stops and slowly turns back to her, still looking on the floor. Lydia sighs and said, “I have tomorrow as my off day anyway, so... come inside and let’s talk.”

Stiles finally look at her face, surprise but relief that his efforts on coming by didn’t go to waste.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Lydia ask as soon as the door click close.

“I’m good, thanks.”

She walks to her fridge though to get herself something to drink, she needs one. 

Lydia felt him follows her to the kitchen, and after getting her drink she turn back to him — a smiles escape her seeing how he’s holding Prada in his arms, kissing the meowing cat on it’s head. Looks like she’s not the only one who missed this.

She feels a little ridiculous staring at the scene in front of her, that she looks away for a second and took a sip of her drink and unceremoniously start the ‘ _talk_ ’. “So?”

That took him off guard, almost dropping Prada from his arms. He decided to put down the meowing cat so that he can focused on Lydia and the conversation he needed to have with her. “Ohhh I...” he didn’t exactly know where to start, or how to start. He guess he should just get to the point and not beat around the bush. As he scratch the back of he’s neck he asked, “I’m not good enough aren’t I?”

Lydia didn’t quite understand his question and it made her brows wrinkle. “What?” She ask, waiting for him to expand his question.

He smiled sadly, shaking his head not sure enough if he should say it. “Except from sex —“ he paused looking at her, searching for her eyes. “I’m not actually good enough for you to date, aren’t I?” It almost didn’t sound like question.

His tone of voice is not harsh or accusing, just... asking.

Lydia remembers the conversation she had with the girls and another one with Allison.

That night, Allison took her home and stayed the night at her apartment. They talk about a lot of things, mostly how they were in highschool and how they’ve change... and what things they still want to change for the better. It was an eye opening, because Lydia’s might be a genius but she’s really dumb when it comes to ‘ _feelings_ ’ and that’s where Allison helps her most — she doesn’t really know what she would do without her, and she doesn’t want to know.

“Sorry, for wasting your time.” Stiles said, his head might as well be glued on the floor for how much he’s bowing.

Lydia just realized she’s been quiet for a couple of minutes and didn’t answer his question. He might have taken it as a confirmation of what he think about himself, and about them.

“Stiles, I —“ she wanted to explain to him why she gone quiet and that he’s wrong to think that he’s not good enough for her, but Stiles cuts her off.

“I really like you Lydia. I know I already strike three times from those dates but... can we try? Again?” _Well, that’s definitely not what she expected._ He sounded hopeful with a little sprinkle of plead, _and wow_ — Lydia didn’t know what to say for a moment because, _how can this guy not give up on her? She was such a bitch to him._

He took a step towards her, leaving a few feet distance between them. He then take one of her hand with both of his, and as he rubs his thumbs on the back of her hand, he slowly lift his head to look at her. “I know I’m not that awesome posh guy that you wanted as a boyfriend, but I’ll try to be... even though I know that’s a long shot. I‘m even willing to learn how pronounce those unpronounceable food names just so that I could empress you.”

Lydia’s throat is getting dry, she getting a little overwhelm and it’s getting a little hard for her to breath, cuz _what the hell is going on really? This-this guy who she knows so little about, who she’s only been awful with_ — “I just really, really — really like you. And I think you’re worth it.” He finished, kissing the hand he holds so delicately.

“I don’t... I don’t deserve you.” She blurted out, because she really don’t. She’s an awful person to him, she was supposed to be the one asking for a chance not him, how patriotic this guy can be?

It’s scaring her how truthful he can be, how he’s so honest, how he’s expressful about his feelings... it’s intimidating and Lydia’s not sure she can keep up. _She’s just so bad with feelings._

“Ooh.” He release after a few seconds. Lydia’s not sure how he interpreted what she just said, but she thinks he interpreted it wrong and she’s suddenly ready to take the chance even if this breaks her heart in the inevitable future.

“No... no.” She holds his hands back tightly before he can let go. “That’s not... I don’t deserve you not because I think you’re not par to my level. I don’t deserve you because of how awful I’ve been with you, I mean, I never even asked your opinions or what you would like to do about the dates, I just went ahead and did everything according to what I think is an idea date. I’ve been so horrible to you, I’m just... I’m surprised that you still want me —“ she’s kind of rambling, which is weird because she don’t do that.

And before she could even further embarrass herself, Stiles started laughing that made her wrinkle her brows in irritation. “Why are you laughing?” She asked with a little poison in it.

Stiles had to control his laugh before he was able to answer, “Cause I think you’re cute.” And as if on cue Lydia pouted that only made him laugh more.

He close their distance and when he saw that Lydia’s about to step back to bring space again, he place his hands on her waist to stop her and hold her in place. He continue, “And because... it doesn’t seem like it but, I do pay attention, you know? It’s not only on what we are doing on bed, but also the little things. It shouldn’t be a surprise why I want you.” Lydia tried to look down because she getting overwhelm again but Stiles didn’t allow it. He lifted one of his hand, fingers going under her chin and lifting her head up to look at him. “Like how you look so adorable working so hard to win your cat’s affection. Or how you never really kick me out off bed the next morning we have had sex, even when our arrangement clearly states that I’m only supposed to stay for sex. Or that time you help me out on my essay.” Lydia’s eye widen, he was not supposed to figure that out. That was one of the nights he ‘accidentally’ stayed over — Lydia’s not really a morning person but she always wakes up early. She got out the bed to the bathroom and when she came back her room she saw his bag with papers sticking out, and Lydia was curious so she took a look at the papers. She didn’t even realized she was already putting side-notes till she heard her cat moewing for her breakfast. She moved quietly not to wake Stiles and then continue meddling his essay, she even made an effort of changing her penmanship even though she’s sure he never seen any of her notes.

Stiles laugh again before continuing. “I know you’re the one who wrote those side notes, and corrections, you also added reliable resources and good references. I got a awesome grade for that, by the way. And I haven’t thank you for that yet, so... thank you.”

Lydia’s biting her lips hard because she feels like crying and she don’t want to, she feels pathetic. He’s so wrong about not being a relationship kind of guy, _he’s definitely acing this,_ Lydia thought. 

“I was still awful to you on those dates.” She told him, as she tries to look down again, but of course he didn’t let her so she settle to closing her eyes.

She heard him sighs, running his thumb to her bruising lips coaxing her to stop biting and to open her eyes. “You’re not awful to me now.” She was greeted with the brightest eyes and smile. “And if we’re being realistic here, you’re the one I don’t actually deserve. You’re not only so beautiful, you’re also intelligent, and kind... even though you have a weird way of showing it.” He chuckles when she smack his arm with his tease, and Lydia just wants to wipe that smile off his lips with hers. “and-and I know you’re going to change the world with that genius brain of yours someday. I will be so lucky if you let me be by your side.” He finishes, cupping her face and wiping the stray tears by his thumb.

She didn’t notice it, but she’s fisting his shirt on both side of his waist, wrinkling the fabric. “If I let you by my side you, I will never let you leave, ever.” She told him, because she does plan to keep him if she continues being like this.

He let out another chuckle, kissing her forehead, “That’s fine by me.” He let her know.

Lydia started to nod her head, she’s not even sure why. “Okay.” She said.

“Okay?” He asked, looking not convince, so Lydia convince him that she’s sure of them by crashing her lips on him. 

The kiss felt kind of desperate but they both needed it because of those weeks they weren’t really able touch each other. Slowly the kiss becomes heated and they both need to pull out for air. “God I miss this.” He said, and Lydia couldn’t help but chuckles.

“Shut up.” She told him, wanting to remove the distance on their lips again.

Stiles have other plans though, he lifted her with both hands, holding her ass high up, then placing her to the kitchen counter just so he can make her legs snake tightly on his hips.

He kiss her in a bruising and wetly way, and when her legs are securely hugging his hips he lifts her up again, getting a surprised squeal and laughter from Lydia, as he walks toward her room.

Stiles unceremoniously drop Lydia to her bed, pits of giggles and laughter between them. This is very different from all the times they sleep together — this is full of smiles, giggles, and laugh, like every touches and kisses tickles in a good way. It’s not the usual, full of hormones, filthy and lustful groans, moans, and noise coming out their mouths — this doesn’t mean those nights were bad, this is just... different.

And they’re both loving the unfamiliar feeling.

Lydia helps him get off his clothes, laughing on the way he tries to look seductive but fail when he hit his own face with his shirt. He does the same to her, helping her off her clothes and laughs so hard when her hair got stuck on one of the buttons on her blouse, he had to help her untangles her hair too.

When they’re both topless, no more fabric separating their chests, Stiles dive back on her lips to muffle her laughs. He maps her skin, his lips moving from her lips to her neck, shoulders, and collar bones, creating star like bruises.

He would tell her to stop laughing, but he himself couldn’t contain his own laugh.

They roll over the bed not noticing they’re on the edge already — when they fall off the bed, they just laugh louder than before.

“Ohh my god! Are you alright?” Stiles are in between laughs, but checking Lydia for any injuries.

“I landed on top of you.” She told him as a matter of fact. “Are you alright?” She returned the question, her laugh is still hanging on her throat.

“Never been better.” His smiles could be blinding, Lydia is lucky her room is currently dim.

He pulls her head down to kiss her, ignoring the fact that they’re still on the floor and how it is so cold on his back.

Lydia pulls him up, not letting their lips part, pushing her tongue inside his mouth and chase his taste. When his hands slides under her skirt, palming and squeezing the meat of her ass under the fabrics of her underwear she couldn’t help but release a loud moan. 

“Get back me back to the bed.” She told him, more like whines actually.

He nodded, and he lifts her off the floor like she suddenly weights nothing. _Adrenaline is such an amazing wonder._

He presses her down the mattress then plays with her breast, nipping and sucking her nipple till it buttons up.

Stiles didn’t tease stripping her off of her skirt anymore, he pulled it down in one go, and her underwear following with it a second later, then his pants and boxer.

He settles on top of her, pressing his body on her, smiling while studying her face like he’s trying to memories it. It made Lydia smile too. Then he peppers her with chaste kisses around her face that feels ticklish and made her giggle.

The kiss he landed on her lips were slow and sweet, and so intimate. He kiss her like she have never been before, and while she tries to savor it, it only lasted for a few seconds cause he pulls away and tip his head back a little to look back her face. He looks at her full of emotions and it makes Lydia’s heart feel a bit heavy... in a good way.

“You sure you want to keep me?” He asked, a laugh hanging behind his throat. “Cause I have a no return, no exchange policy.”

It didn’t even made sense to her but it made her laugh so much.

Lydia wanted to answer him with words but couldn’t get her tongue to work, so she settles with nodding, and rolls them over so she can be on top.

“God... you’re a goddess.” He groans, watching her face with intent, as she presses and rubs her wet heat on his rock hard cock.

And without further ado, she sinks his length inside her, “Shit —” Lydia hisses, it’s really been long since she had this cock inside her, she feels so full.

Lydia made little movements to let herself get use to his size, and not long after, she’s moving in a much faster but steady rhythm. Stiles let her move at her own pace, he just groans, moans, wince, and tries his hardest to keep his eyes open to watch her dance and sways above him.

“God, I’m so horny I want to come already.” She blurted out without really meaning to.

He giggles, pulls her down for a kiss, and gets drunk on her scent and said, “Go ahead, come.” wincing as she clenches on him when she buries his cock inside her much deeper.

“And you?” She leans back to look at his face but didn’t stop moving, raising one brow on him at what he told her because he always come together with her when he’s inside her.

“I’ll hold it.” He told her, though he looks on the edge too, he don’t want this to end yet.

“You’re going to come when I come.” She told him as a matter of fact, as she made her movement much harder and faster.

“Na-ah.” He disagrees, shaking his head like a kid, then another wince left him. “I’ll hold it.” He repeated, groaning and accidentally pulling her hair with force. 

She’s full on laugh now, cause there’s no way he’ll be able to hold it. “No you won’t”

“Yes, I will” he insisted that made her stop bouncing up and down for a second.

Lydia made a last laugh and told him, “Well, good luck with that.” She started to move on a hard and brutal pace, “You’re going to give yourself blue-balls.”

He just laugh at her last comment, and brings her down again for a bruising kiss, then she would lean back so that he can play with her breast and nipples.

Stiles might regret insisting not coming with her because of how wet and hot she feels, and because of the way she’s clenching around him. She then began to play with her clit to chase that orgasm she‘s aching to release. 

Watching her let go is not helping him hold his own.

“You didn’t come?” She asked in disbelief and out of breath, slump on his chest as she calms herself from her orgasm.

He shakes his head no, laughing at the not so satisfying accomplishment, and he most definitely almost cum. If only she continued moving with her brutal pace for few more seconds, he definitely won’t be able to hold it.

_Yep, she’s right._ He just gave himself blue-balls, and it’s painful. 

He rolls them over to press her back the bed, ignoring her laughing protest and started to attack her with wet kisses. He then started to move his hips with his hard cock that is still inside her in a jackrabbit pace like some kind of a hormonal teenager.

A minute later he’s spilling inside her hard and he suddenly felt so exhausted, he just hope his not crushing her with his weight because he couldn’t move anymore.

“You’re such an idiot.” She said chuckling and rubbing his back soothingly that‘s making him want to fall asleep. “You shouldn’t have hold your orgasm in the first place, when I’m good doing another round or two.”

He lift his head to start a banter, but then decided against it and just agreed. “Yeah I’m an idiot.” She’s right anyway.

He buried his head at the crook of her neck again, loving her smell that mixed with his.

“Stiles.” her voice sounds so sweetly and her hand move to his hair, brushing it with her fingers.

He hums in response, eyes close and in the verge of sleeping.

“On our next date, no more posh restaurant where you can’t pronounce the name of the food —“

“Well that sucks. I was already practicing my pronunciation and diction.” He’s chuckling at his own joke. He opens his eyes, and look up her face where she’s already looking down at him with hopeful expression.

“Shut up.” She hit his head softly, laughing when he looks at her with wide eyes. “I’m trying to ask you on a date again, don’t make me regret it.” She warns playfully.

He stayed quiet, smiling and waiting for her to continue. “Let’s go where you want to go, this time.” 

He sighs contently, burying his head back as he mumbles sleepily, “Naaa, let just stay here. Cocoon on warm blankets, watching horrible shows on Netflix, and eating a lot of junk foods. I bet Prada would love that.”

She hums while she imagine the simplicity if his suggestion. “Yeah... that could be a date too.” She likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this note, well congratuations 👏🏻🥳
> 
> Please do give me your thoughts 🥰
> 
> \- Camille  
> Kisses xx


End file.
